1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to biometrics identification, and in particular to a method for analyzing a palmprint for the identification of an individual.
2. Background Information
Using palmprint recognition as a method for personal identification is a new biometrics technology replacing fingerprints. Known methods include analyzing a palmprint to identify singular points, minutiae, and wrinkles in a palmprint image. These known methods require a high-resolution image as illustrated in FIG. 1. This can be obtained by way of inked palmprints. However, these are messy and cannot be obtained passively for real-time identification.
To overcome the problem of inked palmprints some companies have developed high-resolution palmprint scanners and identification systems. However, these devices capturing high-resolution images are costly and rely on high performance computers to fulfil the requirements of real-time identification.
One solution to the above problems seems to be the use of low-resolution images. FIG. 2 illustrates low-resolution images corresponding to FIG. 1. In low-resolution palmprint images, however, singular points and minutiae cannot be observed easily therefore more easily identifiable wrinkles must play an important role in the identification. It is noted from FIG. 2 however, that only a small proportion of wrinkles are significantly clear, but it is questionable whether they provide sufficient distinctiveness to reliably identify individuals amongst a large population,